A fate not my own
by RunningFromMyPast
Summary: DH SPOILERS!AFTER 19 YEARS LATTER: A new chapter of history has been opened, Darker then any other, and yet, somehow, full of more hope then anyone could expect. And this time two former family rivals must join together to rescue what was saved 19 yearsb4
1. The past is never behind us

I do not own Harry Potter. But I have read the 7th book so beware…there are spoilers in here. And this is in the 19 year after…

A fate not my own: Chapter 1: The past is never behind us

The train moved fast, rocking over the tracks at a steady and even rate, almost unknown to most of the young students aboard the large train. Albus rested his head on the glass of the window, watching the view fly by. He gave out a heavy sigh as he turned his attention to his older brother, James, as he laughed and talked with old friends. _"So easy-going, how can he be so uncaring? Or am I the one that dose not care?" _Albus bit his lib as he thought of that. Everyone had always told him that he acted more like his father than any of the others. They had always said he would be as great as his father. And yet at the same time people had always told him he didn't seem like a Potter or a Weasley.

"Hey, Albus! Get your head out of the sky," James looked at him and then turned to his friends, "See, told you he was strange… always daydreaming." James and his friends gave a little laugh but Albus closed his eyes.

"_Not day dreaming, James. I don't day dream. I wonder. I wonder about everything, and you about nothing!" _Albus say this out loud but all he got was blank looks. They didn't seem to understand him. All at once they started laughing again.

"Get off it Albus. Talk in human you dumby! Not in snake!" James always made fun off the fact that Albus could talk to snakes. But only when they were alone. Once when he made fun of it while dad was around he got his wand taking away for two weeks.

"It's called Par-"

"I could care less, snake mouth!" James stuck out his tongue and hissed like a snake, "You know I _hope_ you get into Slytherin. That way you can talk to snakes all you want!"

Albus stood up and left the room that he was in. He walked around and finally found a room that only one other person was in. Albus knocked and put his head in, "May I seat here, I mean do you mind-"

"Not at all, take a seat." The girl patted the seat across from her and he sat, almost to fast, "I'm Raven." She put her hand out.

Albus was overwhelmed, Raven had long black hair, most of it in a loose pony tail and some of it coming in her face. Her black hair was highlighted in red; making her black eyes shine a bit. She was already in her robes and her smile seemed to welcome him. "Albus, most people call Me Al or Ally. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and he noticed he had a firm hand.

"You're James brother, aren't you? I head some of his friends talk about you earlier." She asked this kindly and slowly, her black eyes curious.

"Yea, you know him? So you're a third year?" Albus asked, hoping he would get in her house.

"Oh, heavens, no! This is my first. But I met James. Kinda looks like you." She titled her head, as if tiring to see all of him, "But you look more like your father."

"I get it a lot. Thanks."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Raven leaned in closer to him. "_They said you can speak to snakes."_

Albus nodded. He looked away then relised something, "You..you just spoke-"

"-I know. That's why I did I t. It's good if you can tell the difference."

"Yea, I never thought of that. My father said he use to speck it, too. For some reason he stopped." Albus said out loud.

"My father died a few years before I was born. I think I got it from him, also."

"Oh..wait?Did you say a few years? How is that possible?" Albus asked her with wonder.

"I don't know. He just did. He died 19 years ago. I was born 12 years ago." Raven said

"I don't understand. Thanks not- How can-"

"We live in a world of magic, Al, anything is possible, is it not?" She said, as the train stopped at the station.

"I don't know. I think so…maybe." Albus said and for the first time felt like he want alone. "_My father died 19 years ago…wait would that mean…" _Albus would bear to think so but he griped Raven's wrist anyway, "Tell me. Tell me your last name. Who was your father?"

Raven pulled from him and gave a small smile, "Why dose it matter?"

"It matters to me."Ablus said, his eyes glaring at her.

"Riddle. My name is Raven Riddle. My father was Tom Riddle, why?" Raven said

Albus felt al the blood drain from him…Tom Riddle. The man that killed his grandparents. The man that had caused his father so mush pain…The man that his father killed….

Harry walked out of the station, his daughter in his hands and his wife and two best friends at his side.

"Can you believe it? All but two.. off to school?" Ginny asked

"Yea sis, I know what you mean. I cant believe it. Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ron said.

"Yep, sure dose." Harry smiled a bit. And placed Lilly down so she could walk.

"What memories, daddy?" She asked as she gripped onto her mother's hand.

"Good ones, Lilly. Lots of good ones." Harry said as he ruffled her hair.

"Yep and lots of rule-breaking." Hermione Said with a laugh.

"At least it's all behind us." Ron said.

"What is behind you?" Lilly asked again, trying to keep up with the conversion going on.

"Just stuff that's better left in the past," Hermione said as she held her sleeping child, "Stuff that is no longer around."

"Ohhhhhh.." Lilly said as she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm confused. I don't get it."

"Maybe it's better that way, right Harry?" Ginny asked, looking behind her. But Harry was not there. He had fallen behind a little, "Harry?" Ginny picked up her child and ran the few yards behind her where she saw Harry sitting on the ground.

"Harry," Ron was at Ginny's sides while Hermione stood near-by, "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry was sitting, his hand to his scar which had started hurting just seconds before, "It hasn't…,"Harry said through grinned teeth, "It hasn't hurt me in…in years…why now?" HE bit his lip and then slowly stood, taking Ron' hand for balance.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked, confused and afraid.

Harry glanced at Ginny, whose eyes showed fear also, "Nothing, Lilly, just a headache. I'm fine." He gave her a force smile, and Ginny a look that clearly started _Tel you later_.

Ginny put Lilly down and told her slowly, "Why don't you go to the park, we'll met you there, ok?" Lilly nodded and ran the black and a half to the park.

"OK, spill." Ron said.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Nothing…but I do know something." He said as he stood on his own.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know how but somehow," Harry looked to the sky, "Somehow Tom Riddle has a daughter."

"WHAT!?" Ginny asked, shocked and scared.

"Yep. He has a daughter. But I don't know how I know."

"It matter's not. Is she a tread?" Ron asked

"I-I don't think so. I would have left it." He said.

"Then what did you fell?" Ginny asked

"Sadness." Harry said, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, Its looks like the past isn't really behind us, is it?" Ron asked

"No, I think it means that we are not the only ones trying to run from our past." Harry said as they entered the park.


	2. Could it be faith

Chapter two: Could it be Faith?

Albus laid on his bed, looking up at the canvas above him. The colors of green and gold engulfed him. He had not wanted to be placed in this house. He was a Potter… and a Weasley. Almost every other member of his blood line came from the house of Gryffindor, and now here he was; laying in the Slytherin house. He sat up and let his legs hang off the edge of the bed. A lot happened in just his first day. He had met and befriended the daughter of Tom riddle. Her face was still fresh in his mind. Her hair that always fell in her face, her eyes that almost always caught the sunlight, her smile that seemed to brighten the room. There was no way that she was like her father. She didn't even know about him..

flashback

Raven jumped off the train and Albus followed her, "So, why dose it matter; who my father is?"

"You don't know about what he did?" Albus asked, clearly confused.

"No, why?" Raven got on the small boat, Albus on the same one and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing, it matters not. So, your mother raised you?" Albus wanted to change the subject. He really thought he could get to like this girl.

"For a while. She died when I was five." She said it matter-of-factly, as if it was the most widely known fact.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry." Albus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks ok, are you nervous?" Raven's smile grew wide and she let a small laugh out.

"Is it really that easy to tell?" He rubbed his head again that this sent Raven into a fit of laughter that ended in a small snort.

"WOW, look." Raven pointed at the castle, "It's-It's amazing!" Her eyes looked at the school with wondrous eyes.

"I know, my dad use to take me here all the time. He was the DATDA teacher for a while."

"Why did he stop?" Raven asked as she cooked her head to the side once more.

"My brother didn't want him teaching while he was still in school. He's really selfish, you know."

"That's just wrong. I bet your father was a great teacher; he defeated the dark lord, didn't he." She said it as a statement. It wasn't a question, "Maybe we can convice him to come back."

"I don't think-"

"Why not?"

"My brother-"

"-you know you should ask him. Your brother isn't the only one going here now."

"He did enjoy teaching-"

"Good. Then we'll ask him. Both of us, and I bet we could get a lot of students to ask also. Maybe even the students that had him while he was still here?" There was hope in her voice.

"Really? You would do that..for me?" Albus asked slowly

Raven gave another little laugh, "IF you really want him here to teach and he misses it, why not?"

"B-but you don't even know me. Why would you help me out like that?"

"Simple. First, you sat with me talked to even though no one else would. And two, you seem like a very kind boy."

"That's it? That's the reason?"

"Maybe? I don't know. Why are you here, trusting me?"

"I don't know." The two burst into laughter, making it echo back to them.

"You know," Raven said, "I haven't laughed so hard in..a long time."

"Anytime."

end flashback

Albus slowly got out of bed, he took the papers that Raven had given him and looked it over, it was amazing that she had got so many names in one day. He looked at the paper. And read it over again:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_On request of many of the current students now attending Hogwarts, we would like to formally ask you to return to your teaching position as DATDA teacher. Below is a long list of names that fell the same way:_

Below it was nine pages of names, front and back. Albus, who had been given the job of sending it took out a paper and quill to write to his mother and father also.

_Dear mother and father,_

_Along with this letter is a paper meant for you, dad. My new friend, Raven Riddle( I don't think she Tom's daughter, though. She doesn't seem to know if she is or not. Also she is very kind and was the one who had the idea of the paper. I don't know how but she got all those names within a day…). Also, I got into Slytherin. I was upset at first but a lot of the people here are very kind(mostly) Also Raven also got in the same house. I beg you not be upset._

_Also, mother, can you sent Lilly my love? I have enclosed a gift for her. Hope to hear from you soon._

_With Love,_

_ASP_

He put all there things into a small box and gave it to his large owl, "Hey, Skully. Can you get this back home?" Skully have Albus a small nod and flew off..

Albus stood and watched as his owl flew off. He leaned his head up against the window and smiled. "_Why is it that on my first day I met someone that I would never of thought possible and yet trust her more than anyone? Maybe it is faith…" _The thought brought a warm smile to his face.


	3. A look into my past

Chapter 3: A look into my past

Harry paced the small length of floor from one side of the bed to the other, a serious and worried expression across his face.

"Harry," Ginny said carefully. She was sitting on the bed and looked to Harry, "You have got to come down. He said-"

"HE SAID HE IS FRIENDS WITH A RIDDLE! How can I come down? Dosen't he know what her blood line is?" Harry sat next to his wife, his head in his hands.

"Harry, look at me. You can't tell him who to be friends with. He's a smart boy, if she was trouble he wouldn't be friends with her."

"I don't know," Harry turned his face to Ginny, "I thought it was behind us, you know? I didn't want my children to have to go through the same things we did. And now…and now.."Harry's voice trailed off.

"I know Harry but listen to me. Growing up we got into troble, we got out. Albus is a lot like you Harry."Ginny put her hand on his.

"I know. But that's what worries me. Out of all three kids he seems to understand the most. But he also, I don't know. He's just… too trusting."

"You were too, weren't you?"

"Yea, but look what it got me-"

"Everything that happened to us were things we handled. We got through all of it, you know. This Riddle girl never met her father; and from what Al says she doesn't make the tom Riddle/ Dark Lord connection."

"True. It's just I want them all safe. I want-"

"We can't have that. They are going to break rules. They are going to disobey us sometimes. They are going to take action. They are like us, Harry. They are so mush like us that it almost scares me."

"Yea…"

"AND," Ginny said, trying hard to prove her point, "You never met your father, either. You weren't just like him. Maybe somewhat but you didn't do the things he did to people in school. Yea maybe somewhat but… Harry you can't judge someone by who their family is. You of all people should know that."

"All right! All right. I get it!" Harry said in defeat

HPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPHP

Raven put her hands behind her head, letting out a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes; letting a small tear fall from her eye…

RRRRRRRR flashback RRRR

The broken ground was rigid and grubby, the street lights that emerged from them gave off a gloomy and patchy patch of light. A girl walked across the darkness slowly, looking behind her nervously every so often; her cloths were dirt-covered and had many holes in it and her cut, bare feet carefully guided the way.

"Lia, Lia! Come back." A boy ran after her, his hair neat, his cloths clean and new and his feet in fancy shoes.

"DON'T," The girl pointed her finger at the boy's chest, "ever cal me Lia."

"Sorry, Sorry. I forgot." The boys said kindly.

"Just leave me alone. Please?"

"But Li-"

"RAVEN! My name is Raven. And can you go. NOW?"

"But I love yo-"

"No you don't. And plus, your parents don't approve of me." Raven said sadly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Look at you. And look at where I come from. Tel me that dosen't matter."

"I-I-I can't" The boy's voice was so low Raven could barely understand him.

Raven wiped a tear away, "Good-bye Daniel." And with that, she walked away.

Raven got only about five blocks when from the distance a loud cry made her turn fast.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Raven ran fast, fearing the worst. She pulled her wand out. When she got to the street that she heard the scream. When she got there, The boy she called Daniel was laying with dead eyes.

"OH my GOD!!" A woman yelled. Raven looked up to see Daniel's mother staring at her, Raven, whose wand was raised to where the boy once stood, "You murdered my son!"

RRRRRRR end flashback RRRR

Raven sat up in her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead, "No, I'm not a murder…I'm not..I'm not." She repeated quickly to herself, rocking back and forth. Raven looked out the window at a peaceful mountain side with a field of grass in front of it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. _"I'm so sorry Daniel."_ She knew he had heard her.

Um.. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I know there isn't that much action yet but don't worry.. there will be. R and R please!


	4. secrets held by a child…

Sorry it took so long but…enjoy:

I own nothing!

Chapter 4: secrets held by a child…

Lilly played with the small toy in her hands, laughing whenever it reacted to her touch. It was a small wood toy that was craved into an owl; it would sit still until you touched. Lilly placed her hand on the owls head and it hooted happily, making Lilly giggle. She then pet its back and it opened its wings and flew around, landing back in the spot in front of her.

"Look mommy! Look at it! Isn't it wunderfull?" Lilly asked; picking the owl up and it curled into a ball in her palm.

Ginny smiled and picked her daughter up, "Yep, Albus sent that for you."

"Daddy's going to see Albus and James, right?" Lilly put her owl back down and watched as it flew again.

"Yes I am. Looks like we'll have a set income again." Harry walked down the stairs and sat next to Ginny, putting Lilly on his lap.

"What's an inacome?" Lilly asked, bewilderment in her eyes and voice.

"It just means that daddy is going to go away for a little while, then he'll come home with Albus and maybe James for thanksgiving." Ginny said, ruffling Lilly's hair.

"So it will be me and you?" Lilly asked, looking at her mother.

"Yep."

"YAY!" Lily hugged her mom and then gra[ed her owl again.

"I feel so unloved, my child wants me gone." Harry played-cried and looked away from Lilly, holding back laughs.

"I love you daddy but you leaving us." Lilly said, nodding her head.

"Yes, I love him also but at least hes coming back, right Lills?"

"YEP!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The great hall was swarming with students from all the houses; from all the different years. The fast-pace commotion of the comings and goings made Raven's head spin and her stomach turn. She couldn't even sand without at least five people bumping into her. Raven quietly found her house table and sat at the first seat she saw that was open and let out a deep breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"So do you have claustrophobia?" The voice made Raven jump but when she turned and saw Albus smiling at her with his sly smile of his all of the movement in the room seemed to be there no longer.

"Um..yea. You could call me that. I never like crowds or small spaces. Is it that noticeable?" Albus sat down and shook his head, hiding a smile from her.

"Well, I mean you kept looking around you like someone is going to randomly jump out and kill you and you look as if you might faint AND you are sweating a lot." Albus picked up his frock and started to play with the eggs on his plate.

"Oh, but there are so many people coming in and out. It wasn't this busy yesterday." Raven sat across from Albus and watched as he stuffed a whole egg in his mouth.

"Daas acause its breakkest." Albus swallowed his food and laughed a bit, "sorry, Its breakfast, so people are just coming in and out as they wake up. Lunch and dinner are more organized."

Raven smiled, "Do you always talk with your mouth full?"

Albus threw his hands in the air, having just put another bite of egg in his mouth a moment before. He swallowed it fast, casting Raven a narrowed look, "You did that on propose."

"And what if I did?" Raven challenged, taking on of Albus' pieces of toast and biting it.

Albus rolled his eyes but a smile played on his face, "You know something, I have only known you for a day and a half and you are already stealing my food."

"Hey, I take it where I can get it." Raven said, titling her head and taking another bite.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry stepped into his office and a feeling of warmth came to him. This was his first real home, he met the love of his life with these walls, he was back home.

"Hey there Harry." Harry turned and was face-to-face with Neville, his old school buddy.

"Hey, Neville, long time no see." Harry smiled and hugged his old friend.

"So, what brings you back. Did you get called in already for something James did?"

"Nope, thankfully, I'm back here to teach." Harry smiled broadly, trying not to react to the chocked expression that Neville had on his face.

"WOW. Well, lets go get breakfast before all the good stuff is gone." With that the plumb teacher walked out, closely followed by Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus walked out of the Great Hall, Raven right behind him. She was only about half a pace behind him but still he was leading the way for her.

"Are you sure you know where you are going? I feel like we are going in circles." Raven said, looking at the map of the school again but still following Albus.

"Raven, I know where I am going. Trust me, will you?" Irritation was clear in his voice so Raven stopped further protest and followed him without another word. The walk to the classroom was long and because of the silence the walk also seemed strained.

"Here we are. See, told you I would get us here." Albus smiled a warm smile at Raven and she laughed in response, rolling her eyes.

"So what class and more importantly, what teacher?" Raven asked, entering the somewhat full classroom.

"I didn't tell you? I sent the letter to my dad, He's teaching this class."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A dark silicate sat in a large leather chair, his head covered by shadow. He sighted heavily and stood, his boney figure glowing from the dancing flames, his black eyes caved in and bloodshot and his ruffled gray hair matted and dirty.

"Perfect. Everything will come into play. Perfect. Perfect. The Potter boy is going right for the bait and the girl is the key." The man's voice cracked as he talked into the empty room.

"Yes, yes, and the fact that she doesn't know and is helpless really makes things a lot more fun. Do you think she will catch on?" The man's voice was noe full of venom as he turned on himself.

"No!" The cracked voice came again, "We wiped her memory of the last time, did we not? She knows nothing of her true past."

"She dreamed of the Daniel boy, she DOSE remember. What will happen if she unlocks her power? Or wrost..she might solve the riddle(pun meant here ;-0) of her past" The shrill voice shot back.

"If that happens then we will have no choose but to start again, to wipe her mind-"

"-YOU INVOLED THE POTTER CHILD! HE will notice if something strange happens; he's too much like his father. I told you not to sent her this year; told you not to let her get close to him."

"I know what to do if that comes up, but there is only one more problem."

"And that is?"

"Lilly Potter. Her brother gave her a secret to hold.. its hidden. HE gave her a secret that can only be told to her if something happens. What happens to the world is not in the hands of Three children."

"What are we. nothing? We can change anything in the world."

"And how so?"

"_By wiping the Potter's minds if anything happens….and leaving Luna Riddle at fault."_ Both voices said together

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So, what did you think of that chapter? Sorry its not very long but I think it came out pretty good… review !


End file.
